


A Smile for a Smile

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Short, but established relationship, but jaskier and geralt are cute, but ppl are prejudiced against witchers, jaskier might be a little feral mentions, not really angst, not said exactly, swear words galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Thinking about the man he loves, who feels strongly for strangers, a bleeding heart really - Jaskier actually smiles. Honest, open, brightly. A toothy grin, meant only for one person. Geralt.And as he looks at Geralt like that, the Witcher forgets where he is, only able to focus on Jaskier, his smile, his face. The barely constrained love in his heart manages to break through his tough façade; a small, lovely, beaming smile mirrored on Geralt’s usually grumpy face.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 260





	A Smile for a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I got this really cute prompt: Person A being told by Person C that Person B looks perpetually scary/grumpy. To prove a point, Person A gets B’s attention across the room and flashes the goofiest smile. Person B struggles to hold back their beaming grin in response, much to C’s shock.
> 
> Tried my best, not sure it's any good lol sorry i'm tired. but i hope u guys like it!

“Witchers don’t feel.”

Ok Jaskier wasn’t about to start a brawl in a random tavern by eavesdropping on some shitty villagers. It wouldn’t be the first time, but, he usually does it when Geralt isn’t around to see it. And Geralt is sitting at the table, while Jaskier gets them some more ale and food, so not the right moment for a brawl. Even if the cunts are completely wrong and mistaken.

They’re not talking to him anyway.

But-

The conversation started after Geralt, a Witcher, walked in, so...it’s bothering him.

Jaskier is quite sure Geralt can hear them, even without his Witcher powers really, they’re loud and rude; the worst kind of people really. Full of bigotry and prejudice and ignorance.

He just needs to ignore them.

“Yeah, that’s what I heard too.”

Just walk away.

“Their humanity has been stripped from them. Can’t trust them emotionless bastards, is what I’m saying.”

Ignore them and walk away.

“Practically monsters.”

Yeah, no. Not going to work. Jaskier forgets about the ale, the food, whatever he’s supposed to be doing and sits next to the bloody cunts. A tight smile on his face, which seems pleasant to anyone who doesn’t know him, but actually looks more like he might kill someone.

“Oh friends, you couldn’t be more wrong. Witchers feel as much as we do.”

The group scoffs at him, as if he’s spouting lies and nothing else, it doesn’t bother him. The dirtiest, loudest one (probably the boss of the group) jokes, making the rest laugh, “Right, and I’m actually a king in disguise. Don’t tell no one.”

“It wounds me so, that you don’t believe me. But I’ll do you one better, if I can prove it, you’ll pay for the Witcher’s meal, and mine as well. Also stop spreading this misinformation.” Jaskier’s smile turns a little more feral, before he adds on a sweet, “ _Please._ ”

He can feel Geralt’s eyes on him, worried, confused. Probably unsure of what to do, intervene or not. Jaskier glances at him and shakes his head, telling him to stay put.

“And if we win?” the one with crooked teeth asks, already rubbing his hands in victory.

“I’ll give you all my coin. As you can see, the bet is in your favor. So?” Jaskier doesn’t really want to touch him, but stretches his hand out anyway for a handshake. The _boss_ (?) shakes it, no worries that he’ll win it. Jaskier discretely wipes his hand on his trousers, and doesn’t even have to think twice about what to do to show Geralt has feelings. _Love_. In his heart.

Thinking about the man he loves, who feels strongly for strangers, a bleeding heart really - Jaskier actually smiles. Honest, open, brightly. A toothy grin, meant only for one person. Geralt. 

And as he looks at Geralt like that, the Witcher forgets where he is, only able to focus on Jaskier, his smile, his face. The barely constrained love in his heart manages to break through his tough façade; a small, lovely, beaming smile mirrored on Geralt’s usually grumpy face.

Anyone looking at him could see _love_ written in his eyes, his lips, his whole body exuded it.

Jaskier winked at him, happy with the results, and Geralt rolled his eyes amused.

Clapping the man next to him (he’d wash his hands later), Jaskier gets up and bows dramatically, “Thank you for paying for dinner. It’s been great playing with you folk.”

“But-” the one he assumed was the boss starts, only to be cut off by the one who hadn’t talked the whole time, “Shut up, let us lose with some dignity at least. That’s how I look at my wife. So it’s gotta be real. The bastard can’t even wipe the damn smile off his face.”

Happy with a job well done, _without fighting even_ , Jaskier goes back for the ale and food, and points to the table of maybe not so bad villagers when the woman asks for coin. He hears the men grumble, but they’re no longer talking about Witchers. Something or other about how bards are crafty and dangerous to mess with. 

_They aren’t exactly wrong_ , so he lets them be.

He sits in front of Geralt, their dinner in his hands, pleased and content.

“What was that all about?” Geralt asks, as if he doesn’t know.

“Defending the honor of my beloved, of course.”

Geralt drinks his ale, to stop himself from laughing, “Oh, a knight in shining armor are you?”

“Well, only for you. Someone needs to look after you, seeing as you don’t do it yourself. Besides they were grating my nerves.” Jaskier shrugs, and starts eating.

Eventually more ale and food comes to their table unprompted, and Jaskier looks back at the men, who were now raising their own cups in apology. Jaskier raised his in acceptance, and noticed Geralt doing the same.

Not all his bets turn the same. No matter how much proof he gives some people, some of them are very stuck in their ways and beliefs; it’s impossible to change their minds, to make them see the truth. So it’s always a pleasant surprise when he can make people understand.

It’s a good night.

They’re good people.

And Jaskier sings for them, sings of the Witcher’s heroics, of his kindness - and for once people don’t sing along just because of how catchy the songs are, but because they believe them, they feel the words as much as Jaskier does.

They all get drunk on shitty ale, and for once Geralt looks light and free and unworried. It’s a nice sight; Jaskier loves it, _loves him_. Is already writing a song about this night, of good hearted people with mistaken notions, about the danger of lies and the beauty of truth and open minds.

Of Geralt’s beautiful smile.

The one only meant for Jaskier.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
